


• Episode 7 : Apnée •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [13]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 7 (version française).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. SAMEDI (11:47) - Plus simple

**SAMEDI (11:47) - PLUS SIMPLE** ****

**SÉQUENCE 1 — INT. CABINET DU PSY — JOUR**

_ELIOTT est assis dans le cabinet d’ESRA. La psychologue apparaît légèrement floue, tout comme le reste de la pièce autour d’ELIOTT. Il perçoit les sons comme étouffés. Seuls quelques mots aléatoires sont distinctement audibles de temps à autre. ELIOTT répond ponctuellement par un mot ou deux, sa voix également plus sourde à ses propres oreilles._

**ESRA**  
_(après un silence de plusieurs secondes, les sourcils froncés)_

Eliott, j’ai le sentiment que vous n’avez pas  écouté un seul mot de ce que je vous ai dit  depuis le début de la séance.

** ELIOTT **

Ce n’est pas vrai.

** ESRA **

Vous n’avez pas l’air vraiment ici avec moi  en tout cas.

** ELIOTT **

J’suis là pourtant.

**ESRA**  
_(avec un peu de frustration)_

Mais vous… Vous ne réagissez pas. Ni à ce que  je vous dis, ni à ce qu’il se passe autour de  vous. Si je ne fais que parler toute seule,  nous perdons tous les deux notre temps avec  cette séance.

** ELIOTT **

C’est ce que je fais de mieux.

** ESRA **

Pardon ?

** ELIOTT **

Faire perdre du temps à tout le monde. C’est  ce que je fais de mieux, apparemment.

**ESRA**  
_(plus douce)_

Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. Qu’est-ce qu’il  se passe exactement ? C’est votre traitement ?  S’il est trop fort, vous devriez en parler à  votre psychiatre.

** ELIOTT **

C’est pas ça. J’essaye juste quelque chose de… D ifférent.

** ESRA **

Différent comment ?

** ELIOTT **

J’sais pas. Différent. Plus simple.

** ESRA **

Plus simple pour qui ?

** ELIOTT **

Pour tout le monde. Je serai plus facile à  gérer si Lucas décide de rester avec moi. 

_(il déglutit)_

Et ce sera aussi plus facile s’il décide le  contraire.

** ESRA **

Donc c’est ça votre solution ? Vous déconnec ter de tout et tout le monde ?

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance, une ombre chasse l’expression de totale indifférence des traits d’ELIOTT._

** ELIOTT **

J’ai déjà essayé tout le reste. On ne peut  pas dire que ça ait vraiment marché.

**SÉQUENCE 2 — INT. ENTRÉE COULOIR/CHAMBRE D’ELIOTT — APT DEMAURY — JOUR**

_De retour de sa séance de psy, ELIOTT entre dans l’appartement. Son corps lui semble lourd et ses gestes sont lents lorsqu’il referme la porte derrière lui, la verrouille, dépose ses clefs, retire son manteau. Ses parents, dans la cuisine, ne semble pas l’avoir entendu rentrer. Pendant qu’il exécute avec lenteur tous ces gestes, il entend leurs voix. Une fois de plus, ils sont en train de se disputer. Cette fois, ELIOTT n’a aucune réaction à ce qu’il entend._

** PÈRE **

…et tu n’y es allée qu’une seule fois, je ne  crois pas que ça marche comme ça !

** MÈRE **

Mais j’te dis que ce n’est pas pour moi, tu  n’as pas vu comment étaient ces gens, toi !  Leurs états..!

** PÈRE **

Leurs états quoi ?

** MÈRE **

Ils sont… j’sais pas, ils sont complètement  perdus ! Et vraiment alcooliques, au point de  ne plus avoir de job et leurs familles les détestent et ils n’ont plus d’amis et… C’est pas  moi tout ça ! Je vais très bien, mon poste va  très bien ! Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas tombée si bas !

** PÈRE **

Pas encore.

** MÈRE **

Ça n’arrivera pas !

** PÈRE **

T’as une chance de…

_ELIOTT passe à ce moment-là devant la porte ouverte de la cuisine. Leurs voix se tarissent en même temps et les deux parents se tournent pour regarder ELIOTT, dans une attitude figée semblable à deux enfants pris en faute. ELIOTT ne fait pas attention à eux, termine de traverser le couloir pour entrer dans sa chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui. Le clic du panneau relance la dispute de ses parents d’une manière plus étouffée. ELIOTT laisse tomber sa tête contre la porte derrière lui. Il soupire, ferme les yeux. Il est à peine midi et il est déjà épuisé._


	2. LUNDI (17:54) - Pour nous deux

**LUNDI (17:54) - POUR NOUS DEUX** ****

**SÉQUENCE 3 — EXT. BAT X/RUE — JOUR**

_LUCAS vient de récupérer ELIOTT à la sortie des cours. Ils marchent côte à côte dans la rue. Ils ne se touchent pas et LUCAS évite le regard d’ELIOTT. Le silence entre eux est inconfortable. Ils arrivent à proximité de l’arrêt de bus. Une petite poignée de personnes y attendent déjà._

** ELIOTT  
** _(jetant un coup d’oeil à l’affichage_ _des horaires)_

Chez toi ou chez moi ?

_Leurs regards se croisent succinctement, la question toujours lisible dans les yeux d’ELIOTT._

**LUCAS**  
_(se mordillant la lèvre inférieure_ _et fuyant à nouveau le regard_ _d’ELIOTT)_

Il faut que je te parle d’un truc.

_ELIOTT hoche la tête, résigné._

**LUCAS**  
_(après un regard en coin aux personnes_ _qui les entourent)_

Pas ici.

_(il tente un sourire, tend l’une de_ _ses mains vers ELIOTT)_

Marche un peu avec moi ?

_ELIOTT glisse sa main dans celle de LUCAS sans réfléchir. Ils marchent lentement et ne vont pas très loin, s’arrêtant dans un endroit moins fréquenté. LUCAS s’appuie contre le dossier d’un banc sans réellement s’y asseoir. ELIOTT reste debout devant lui, dans l’attente. Leurs mains se détachent._

** LUCAS **

Yann m’a raconté ce qu’il t’a dit  jeudi dernier. Je suis désolé pour  ça.

**ELIOTT**  
_(le menton baissé, il relève les yeux_ _pour regarder Lucas par-dessous ses_ _cils)_

C’était vrai, non ?

**LUCAS**  
_(il hoche lentement la tête)_

Mais c’était pas à lui de te dire ça.  J’aurais dû, j’aurais dû t’en parler  beaucoup plus tôt.

**ELIOTT**  
_(son visage se ferme)_

…du fait que tu n’veux plus qu’on soit  ensemble, tu veux dire ?

**LUCAS**  
_(précipitamment, les yeux écarquillés)_

Non !

_(marquant une pause pour réfléchir une_ _seconde)_

Attends, c’est ce que Yann t’a dit ?!

** ELIOTT **

Il a dit… Il a dit que t’étais épuisé  et que je n’arrangeais rien. Que notre  relation te faisait du mal.

_(il regarde LUCAS droit dans les yeux)_

C’est pas ça ? Il a menti ou j’ai mal  compris ?

_Une lueur d’espoir traverse furtivement le regard d’ELIOTT._

**LUCAS**  
_(il passe une main dans ses cheveux,_ _s’y accroche un peu de frustration)_

Putain… J’vais le tuer. C’est pour ça  que c’était pas à lui de faire ça. Je  suis vraiment désolé.

_(il laisse retomber ses bras, entrelace_ _à nouveau ses doigts à ceux d’ELIOTT,_ _son regard adouci)_

Je veux être avec toi, ça n’a pas changé.  Ça ne changera pas. Tu n’peux pas douter  de ça.

** ELIOTT **

Je comprends pas ce que t’essayes de me  dire, Lucas.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds>

_LUCAS soupire, reste silencieux un moment. ELIOTT se concentre sur les cercles que LUCAS trace au creux de sa paume avec son pouce. Après un moment, LUCAS relève les yeux vers ELIOTT._

**LUCAS**  
_(à voix basse)_

Tu sais que j’ai pas dormi cette nuit-là ?  Que j’ai l’impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout depuis ?

_La lueur se rallume plus vivement dans le regard d’ELIOTT._

** ELIOTT **

Ça n’arrivera plus, Lucas. Je te le jure.  Ma mère a promis et elle va à des meetings  et je la laisserai pas te…

**LUCAS**  
_(il secoue la tête, l’air désolé)_

C’est pas… Eliott, c’est pas ta mère. Cette  nuit-là, j’ai passé mon temps à… écouter ta  respiration. À vérifier que tu étais toujours vivant quand je ne pouvais pas l’entendre.

_ELIOTT tente de résister au soulagement. Si ce n’est que ça, tout va bien. Il a envie de sourire mais se retient, ne souhaitant pas laisser penser à LUCAS qu’il prend ses inquiétudes à la légère._

** ELIOTT **

Mais Lucas… Je ne vais pas mourir. Je  t’l’jure. Tu dois me croire.

_LUCAS secoue la tête, conscient qu’ELIOTT n’a toujours pas compris._

**LUCAS**  
_(perdant un peu le contrôle de son calme)_

Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis la meilleure  personne que tu connaisses ? Parce que tu  ne sais pas comment tu pourrais renoncer à  moi ?

_Le visage d’ELIOTT se décompose sous la surprise. Ce n’est pas une réaction à laquelle il s’attendait. La situation entre eux est sans doute encore pire que tous les scénarios catastrophes qu’il avait envisagés._

** LUCAS **

Je sais pas comment porter ça, Eliott. Je  sais pas comment porter le fait que t’as  essayé de te tuer mais que tu ne le referas  plus parce que je suis là. C’est… J’sais pas.  C’est trop.

_Des larmes apparaissent dans les yeux de LUCAS. Pendant une seconde, ELIOTT se demande s’il existe un LUCAS, dans une vie parallèle, qui n’est pas en train de pleurer à ce moment-là. Une vie parallèle de laquelle ELIOTT aurait disparu quatre ans plus tôt et où LUCAS serait heureux, avec quelqu’un d’autre. LUCAS bat rapidement des paupières pour tenter d’en chasser l’humidité._

** LUCAS **

Je t’aime, Eliott. Je t’aime tellement que  parfois ça me fait flipper. Le truc c’est  que… Je suis plus sûr de savoir comment être  avec toi. Je suis pas sûr de savoir comment  être avec toi pour que ça soit bien pour nous  deux.

**ELIOTT**  
_(se raccrochant à la logique pour lutter_ _contre la panique)_

Mais tu… T’avais dit… T’avais dit minute par  minute, pas vrai ? C’est ce qu’on fait, c’est  notre truc. Si tu veux être avec moi… 

_ELIOTT se rapproche de LUCAS, plonge son regard dans le sien. Il n’envahit pas seulement physiquement son espace personnel, il accapare aussi tout son champ de vision, toute son attention._

**ELIOTT**  
_(attrapant le visage de LUCAS, pressant son_ _front contre le sien)_

…sois avec moi maintenant. Juste maintenant,  c’est tout ce qui compte. Le reste on s’en  fout.

_Au contact d’ELIOTT, LUCAS se fige totalement. Il ferme les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration._

** LUCAS **

S’il te plaît, arrête.

_Les mains d’ELIOTT retombent immédiatement. Il relève la tête, fait un demi-pas en arrière._

** ELIOTT **

Pourquoi ?

** LUCAS **

Parce que j’arrive jamais à penser quand  t’es près de moi. Parce que… Parce que  quand je suis avec toi… Eliott, j’sais pas  j’arrive même pas à réfléchir ! T’es là et  je suis tellement bien que je me rends  compte de rien. Mais à chaque fois que je  me retrouve seul, je suis… vidé. Et je crois  pas que ce soit normal.

_LUCAS tente de rattraper l’une des mains d’ELIOTT mais celui-ci reste hors de portée. LUCAS baisse les yeux, l’air coupable._

** LUCAS **

Je sais, je sais qu’on avait dit minute par  minute et je m’en veux tellement de te faire  ça maintenant. Mais jamais j’aurais imaginé  que ça pouvait être difficile… de cette  manière-là. Parfois j’ai dû mal à voir… J’ai  dû mal à voir la seconde suivante, parce que  j’sais plus comment gérer et que je voudrais  juste pouvoir respirer un moment.

**ELIOTT**  
_(sans arriver à retenir le ton de reproche_ _dans sa voix)_

Je te l’avais dit. Je t’ai prévenu, encore  et encore, à quel point ce serait dur. T’as  dit qu’on verrait bien. T’as dit que tu serais là, Lucas.

_LUCAS relève des yeux grand ouvert vers ELIOTT. Son regard nu et vulnérable est l’un de ceux dont ELIOTT est tombé amoureux. C’est la deuxième fois qu’il lui fait du mal._

** LUCAS **

Excuse-moi. Je suis tellement désolé.

** ELIOTT **

Je comprends pas. Ça veut dire quoi, Lucas ?  Je veux dire si tu veux qu’on soit ensemble  mais que tu peux pas… Je comprends pas.

** LUCAS **

J’en sais rien. J’ai pas toutes les réponses  et c’est pour ça que j’ai eu du mal à t’en  parler. Je sais que ça fait chier, je sais  et j’en suis désolé. Crois-moi, j’suis putain  de désolé.

** ELIOTT **

Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?

** LUCAS **

Laisse-moi juste du temps. Je peux… Je sais  pas, mais je vais trouver.

** ELIOTT **

Beaucoup ? Il t’en faut beaucoup du temps ?

** LUCAS **

J’en sais rien.

_Il y a un moment de silence gêné._

** ELIOTT **

Je suppose que je vais te laisser du coup.

_LUCAS hoche la tête. ELIOTT baisse la sienne, cherche un moyen de tourner les talons, la force de rentrer chez lui._

** LUCAS **

Eliott ?

_ELIOTT relève la tête._

** LUCAS **

Est-ce que je peux…

_LUCAS amorce un geste pour tendre les bras, s’arrête à mi-chemin et renonce. Ses bras retombent le long de son corps. ELIOTT le regarde sans comprendre._

** LUCAS **

C’était stupide et cruel de demander,  oublie.

_ELIOTT ne dit rien, se contente d’ouvrir les bras en acquiesçant. LUCAS s’y précipite pour se blottir contre son torse en entourant sa taille de ses bras. ELIOTT le laisse faire, laisse LUCAS se presser contre lui en silence jusqu’à ce qu’il se détache lui-même et fasse volte-face en gardant les yeux baissés. ELIOTT l’entend renifler deux fois en le regardant s’éloigner._


	3. MERCREDI (15:22) - Des fleurs dans un vase bleu

**MERCREDI (15:22) - DES FLEURS DANS UN VASE BLEU** ****

**SÉQUENCE 4 — INT. MUSÉE D’ORSAY — JOUR**

_Dans les allées du musée, les gens vont et viennent, s’arrêtant quelques secondes devant certaines oeuvres. La fréquentation n’est pas très élevée et l’endroit reste relativement calme. ELIOTT est assis devant un tableau, les chevilles croisées et les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine. Il a l’air d’être assis là depuis un moment. À côté de lui est posé un carnet à dessin ouvert. La page visible montre les quelques couleurs appliquées au pastel d’un projet rapidement abandonné. Une silhouette apparait debout à la droite d’ELIOTT, qui ne fait aucun effort pour la regarder ou même notifier sa présence. La silhouette parle une première fois d’une voix assourdie et indistincte. ELIOTT n’y prête pas attention, continuant à fixer le tableau d’un air absent._

**NIC**  
_(dont la voix devient audible en même temps_ _qu’il fait claquer ses doigts devant le_ _visage d’ELIOTT pour capter son attention)_

Hey, Pollock ! T’es là ?

_ELIOTT lève les yeux vers NIC, l’air surpris de le voir._

** NIC **

N’me regarde pas comme ça, c’est toi qui m’a  envoyé un message pour te rejoindre ici. Même  si « Musée d’Orsay »

_(il mime des guillemets avec ses doigts)_

n’était pas l’indication la plus précise qui  soit. J’ai mis trois plombes à te retrouver,  vu que tu répondais pas.

**ELIOTT**  
_(ramassant son carnet à dessin pour faire_ _de la place à NIC)_

Désolé.

_NIC s’assoit à côté de lui, relève les manches de sa veste dans un geste qu’ELIOTT a appris à identifier comme un réflexe._

**NIC**  
_(avec un signe de tête vers le carnet à_ _dessin)_

J’te prenais pas pour un impressionniste.

**ELIOTT**  
_(il hausse les épaules)_

J’aime bien les couleurs. Et la lumière.

**NIC**  
_(approbateur après avoir jeté un coup_ _d’oeil au tableau face à lui)_

Ouais, tu m’étonnes.

_ELIOTT et NIC restent silencieux pendant un moment. Ils regardent tous les deux face à eux. Le regard d’ELIOTT est lointain, distant. Celui de NIC glisse souvent vers ELIOTT, des interrogations au coin des pupilles._

** NIC **

On fait un tour ? J’aime beaucoup Paulo  hein, mais des fleurs dans un vase bleu  ça perd un peu de son charme après cinq  minutes.

_Ils se lèvent tout le deux, déambulent un moment autour des oeuvres, pointant certains détails, échangeant quelques commentaires occasionnels à mi-voix._

** NIC **

Et ta BD alors ? T’as commencé à la poster  sur ton invention de millennial qu’est l’internet ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(il ne s’aligne pas au ton léger de NIC, déséquilibrant la conversation)_

J’ai dû faire une centaine de dessins la  semaine où je t’en ai parlé et… je ne les  ai même pas regardés depuis. Peut-être que  ça vaut rien et que ça va finir à la poubelle, j’en sais rien.

** NIC **

Oh ta gueule, j’ai un peu vu ce que tu  faisais, ça n’avait pas l’air dégueulasse  du tout.

_NIC taquine ELIOTT de l’épaule, cherche à lui arracher un sourire, et fronce les sourcils en voyant que ça ne fonctionne pas. Il abandonne son ton badin._

** NIC **

Pourquoi tu les as laissés de côté ?

** ELIOTT **

J’étais pas… bien. Et ensuite… 

_(il marque une pause et sa voix grimpe_ _dans les aigües)_

Je crois que je l’ai cassé ?

** NIC **

T’as cassé quoi ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(il baisse la tête)_

Lucas.

**NIC**  
_(incrédule)_

T’as cassé **_avec_** Lucas ?

** ELIOTT **

Non, je l’ai bousillé lui. Il est…

_(il déglutit)_

parti.

**NIC**  
_(de plus en plus surpris)_

**_Il_** a cassé avec toi ?

** ELIOTT **

Il a dit qu’il voulait du temps.

_ELIOTT s’arrête devant un tableau, y jète un coup d’oeil, et repart rapidement sans vraiment l’avoir vu. NIC passe devant sans y prêter attention._

** NIC **

Il a dit pour quoi ?

** ELIOTT **

Pour respirer.

_(il pince les lèvres, hésite)_

Et pour savoir comment être avec moi.

** NIC **

Ça m’a l’air…

_(il prend une seconde pour bien choisir_ _le mot)_

raisonnable.

** ELIOTT **

Ouais, ça fait un peu l’unanimité je crois.

_L’expression d’ELIOTT s’assombrit alors qu’il repense aux paroles de YANN. Il continue de marcher sans se rendre compte que NIC s’est immobilisé derrière lui._

** NIC **

Quoi ?!

_NIC a les sourcils froncés d’incompréhension. Il rejoue les dernières secondes dans son esprit et secoue la tête lorsqu’il comprend. Il rattrape ELIOTT en une enjambée, pose sa main sur son épaule. Ils s’arrêtent tous les deux devant d’un pan de mur vide._

** NIC **

Non, non pas dans ce sens-là. Dans le sens  où ce n’est pas absurde d’avoir besoin d’un  peu recul considérant où en est votre relation.

** ELIOTT **

Comment ça ?

** NIC **

J’veux pas faire le mec qui en sait plus  que toi sur ton mec ou ton couple hein,  mais c’est plutôt sérieux votre truc ?

** ELIOTT **

Ouais. Ouais, enfin je pensais du moins.

** NIC **

Et ça l’est pas seulement parce que ça fait  un an mais parce que c’est spécial, non ? Je  vous ai pas vus ensemble souvent mais c’est  le truc le plus évident depuis que la naissance d’internet a irrémédiablement amorcé  la lente agonie de la télévision historique.

**ELIOTT**  
_(prenant un air innocent)_

La télévi…quoi ? C’est une sorte de tablette  géante, c’est ça ?

**NIC**  
_(secouant la tête dans un petit rire)_

Millenial.

_NIC fait signe à ELIOTT de continuer dans le sens de la visite. Ils changent de pièce dans une lente déambulation. Ils s’arrêtent devant une autre peinture et NIC reprend._

** NIC **

Plus sérieusement Eliott, j’ai des potes qui  flippent quand leur mec ou leur meuf leur  demande s’ils peuvent laisser une brosse à  dents dans leur salle de bain alors qu’ils  sont ensemble depuis 130 ans. Et ton Lucas  là,

_(il enfonce son index dans l’épaule d’ELIOTT_ _pour être sûr d’avoir toute son attention)_

il est pas bien en ce moment. Mais au lieu  de laisser tomber, il essaye de voir comment  fairemarcher votre histoire à long terme.  Et il n’a que 17 ans, Eliott ! Franchement,  je serais inquiet s’il n’avait pas eu besoin  de réfléchir trois secondes à ce qu’il est  en train de faire.

**ELIOTT**  
_(fronçant les sourcils)_

Donc tu t’inquiètes pour moi ? Parce que j’ai  pas réfléchi ?

** NIC **

Non, parce que toi, t’es un weirdo romantique,  donc c’est pas pareil. T’as dû prendre la décisiond’être avec lui pour toute la vie environ… Quoi ? Six minutes après avoir vu sa  petite tête de joli ?

_ELIOTT croise le regard de NIC. Il dissimule un air coupable derrière un demi-sourire._

** NIC **

…six **_secondes_** ?! 

_(il secoue à nouveau la tête en riant)_

T’es incroyable mec, mais t’abuses un peu  quand même.

_Une fois encore, ELIOTT ne partage pas le rire de NIC. Il fronce les sourcils, passe le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il détache son regard de la peinture et se dirige vers la suivante, réfléchissant aux paroles de NIC._

** ELIOTT **

J’aurais peut-être dû réfléchir plus long temps en fait. J’aurais vu plus tôt ce que  je vois maintenant. Parce que j’ai été stupide de croire que ça pouvait marcher, pas  vrai ?

_(il s’arrête une milliseconde avant de_ _répondre lui-même à sa question)_

Évidemment que ça n’aurait jamais pu marcher.  Peut-être que c’est moi qui devrais partir  parce que j’aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps si j’étais moins égoïste.

_(il prend une profonde inspiration)_

Je veux tellement qu’il soit heureux et je  veux ce qu’il y a de mieux pour lui. Mais…  c’est pas ce que je lui apporte. C’est pas  **_moi_** qui peux lui apporter ça. Parce que  j’ai arrêté mon traitement à la fin de l’été  et que c’est parti en couilles cet automne  quand je l’ai laissé en plan pendant des semaines parce que j’étais frustré et en colère et tellement mort de honte. 

_(sa respiration s’accélère en même temps que_ _son débit de paroles)_

C’est pas moi parce qu’il m’a repris sans se  poser de questions alors que je suis toujours  dans un état dégueulasse, à réajuster un traitement, à changer de formation, à être envahis sant, à toujours squatter quand il est avec ses  potes, tout le temps, à l’appeler au milieu  de la nuit pour rien et à mettre toute mon histoire de merde et celle  de ma famille sur ses  épaules et…

_(la cadence trop rapide de ses inspirations_ _le rapproche encore de l’hyperventilation)_

Lucas parle pas juste de passer à l’étape  suivante. Il parle de, de tout ce que je lui  ai fait subir depuis un an. Pourquoi, pourquoi  je lui fais ça ? Je suis un monstre ou quoi ?!  Quel genre de mec impose une relation aussi  toxique à quelqu’un qu’il aime ? À quoi je… À  quoi je…

_ELIOTT se tait, incapable de continuer à trouver le souffle nécessaire. Il jète des coups d’oeil frénétiques autour de lui, sans parvenir à focaliser son regard. NIC se replace immédiatement dans son champ de vision direct en observant une certaine distance pour ne pas l’étouffer._

**NIC**  
_(d’une voix calme et posée)_

Eliott. Eliott, regarde-moi. Tu m’entends ?

_(ELIOTT hoche la tête)_

Ok, très bien. Respire avec moi, ok ?

_(NIC prend une inspiration lente)_

Doucement.

_(il expire de la même manière. ELIOTT, qui_ _ne parvient pas à s’aligner sur son rythme,_ _rencontre à nouveau son regard avec anxiété)_

On a le temps, il y a aucun de soucis.

_Autour d’eux, quelques badauds commence à ralentir, à mi-chemin entre la curiosité et l’inquiétude en remarquant ELIOTT._

**NIC**  
_(les balayant rapidement du regard sans_ _masquer son agacement)_

Vous pouvez continuer votre chemin s’il  vous plaît ? Vous n’aidez pas vraiment,  là.

_Les badauds se dispersent. NIC reporte son_ _attention sur ELIOTT pour l’accompagner dans_ _une nouvelle inspiration._

** NIC **

Continue de respirer avec moi, Eliott. Tu te  débrouilles très bien. C’est ok si je te touche ? 

_(ELIOTT, dont la respiration commence à ra_ _lentir, hoche la tête. NIC pose délicatement_ _ses mains sur les bras d’ELIOTT qu’il fric_ _tionne doucement)_

Je suis là, mec. Oublie pas de respirer.

_(ELIOTT continue de se concentrer sur ses_ _instructions et sa respiration)_

Ça va ? Ouais ? Tu veux que j’appelle Lucas  ou quelqu’un d’autre ?

_ELIOTT secoue la tête. NIC se demande un moment s’il doit insister sur l’idée d’appeler LUCAS. Il est persuadé qu’ELIOTT aurait de toute façon refusé de déranger LUCAS, même s’il en avait eu réellement besoin. Il y renonce lorsqu’il entend la respiration d’ELIOTT se stabiliser petit à petit._

** NIC **

On va aller se poser ailleurs, okay ?

_(il sourit)_

On est bien plus intéressants que les oeuvres  t’façon et les gens commencent à le remarquer,  c’est gênant.


	4. MERCREDI (16:05) - Un saint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux clips ont été postés avec moins d'une heure de différence donc assure-toi d'avoir lu le précédent avant de lire celui-ci :)

**MERCREDI (16:05) - UN SAINT** ****

**SÉQUENCE 5 — INT. CAFÉ DU MUSÉE D’ORSAY — JOUR**

_ELIOTT et NIC sont assis face à face à une table. Une serveuse dépose deux tasses de thé devant eux et s’éloigne. ELIOTT attrape immédiatement le pot de sucre et en verse une grande quantité dans sa tasse sous le regard désapprobateur de NIC._

** NIC **

T’es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger ? Une  part de cake ou une gaufre ? C’est moi qui  offre.

**ELIOTT**  
_(secoue la tête)_

J’ai encore un peu l’impression que je vais  gerber donc je vais éviter.

_Ils boivent tous les deux en silence pendant un moment._

**ELIOTT**  
_(à mi-voix)_

Comment t’as su quoi faire ? Pour les crises d e panique, j’veux dire ?

** NIC **

J’ai lu. Quand tu m’as parlé de ta bipolarité  j’ai commencé à lire un tas de trucs sur… un  tas de trucs. J’ai toujours un petit côté nerd  quand je suis confronté à quelque chose de nouveau pour moi.

_(il sourit)_

Apparemment, j’ai retenu deux ou trois choses  utiles.

_(son sourire s’efface un peu et il fronce les_ _sourcils)_

Excuse-moi, en vrai. J’aurais peut-être pas  dû te pousser sur des sujets délicats ici.

_C’est au tour d’ELIOTT de froncer les sourcils derrière sa tasse._

** ELIOTT **

Pourquoi ?

** NIC **

J’sais pas, la crise de panique en public, c ’est pas fou pour toi, non ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(reposant sa tasse avec un sourire)_

Oh t’inquiète. Je me suis fait ramasser par  les flics une fois alors que j’étais à poil  dans la rue en pleine nuit, alors à partir de  là tu sais…

**NIC**  
_(incertain quant à savoir s’il peut rire ou_ _non)_

Comment tu t’es retrouvé à poil dans Paris ?

** ELIOTT **

J’étais avec Lucas sur une…

**NIC**  
_(il l’interrompt, cette fois en riant pour_ _de bon)_

Si t’étais à poil, évidemment que Lucas  n’était pas loin, j’suis con de poser la  question même…

_NIC est heureux et soulagé de voir revenir de la brillance dans le regard d’ELIOTT._

** NIC **

En parlant de Lucas… Rassure-moi tu sais  qu’il est grand et qu’il peut prendre des  décisions par lui-même, n’est-ce pas ?

_Estimant la question rhétorique, ELIOTT ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais NIC le fixe, dans l’attente d’une réponse. ELIOTT finit par positivement hocher la tête._

** NIC **

Donc à propos de ce que tu disais tout à  l’heure… Tu lui imposes rien du tout, en  fait. Il a choisi d’être avec toi. La seule  connerie que tu pourrais faire c’est penser  que tu sais mieux que lui ce qu’il veut et  ignorer ses choix. S’il veut changer d’avis  ça le regarde, mais ne décide pas pour lui.

** ELIOTT **

Donc je dois juste profiter du fait qu’il  soit bien trop gentil pour me dire d’aller  me faire foutre jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en puisse  plus et me largue comme une merde, en gros ?

** NIC **

Non, bien sûr que non. Mais puisqu’il veut  rester, demande-toi juste ce que tu peux  faire pour l’aider.

** ELIOTT **

Comment ça ?

** NIC **

T’as jamais fait de conneries ? Ou vu avec  le recul certains trucs pour lesquels tu  sais que t’as un peu abusé sans raison ?

** ELIOTT **

Comme l’appeler au milieu de la nuit pour  lui parler de toi ?

**NIC**  
_(manquant de s’étrangler avec une gorgée_ _de thé)_

T’as vraiment fait ça ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(incertain)_

Ouais ?

** NIC **

Et il ne me déteste pas encore ? C’est un  saint ton mec putain.

** ELIOTT **

Bah non, j’crois pas…

_(après une seconde)_

Pourquoi il te détesterait ?

** NIC **

La jalousie ?

** ELIOTT **

Jaloux de… Jaloux de toi ?

**NIC**  
_(avec un peu d’exagération)_

Tu dis ça comme si c’était le truc le plus  improbable du monde et sache que tu viens  de profondément blesser mes sentiments et  ma fierté. J’aimerais donc que tu t’en excuses immédiatement.

**ELIOTT**  
_ (l’ignorant royalement) _

Attends… Il _devrait_ être jaloux ?

** NIC **

Quoi ? Non. Mon dieu Eliott, bien sûr que  non. Mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit hyper  clair pour lui.

** ELIOTT **

Eh bah je n’ai plus qu’à ajouter ça sur la  liste des trucs dont je dois lui parler s’il  accepte de me revoir un jour.


	5. VENDREDI (18:03) - Trahison par les cheveux

**VENDREDI (18:03) - TRAHISON PAR LES CHEVEUX** ****

**SÉQUENCE 6 — INT. BAT X/EXT. RUE — JOUR**

_ELIOTT sort du dernier cours de sa journée. Il se dirige vers la sortie du bâtiment. À proximité de la porte, il croise l’une des surveillantes du lycée._

** SURVEILLANTE **

Eliott ? Vous savez qu’il y a quelqu’un qui  vous attend dehors ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(un peu brusquement)_

Quoi ? 

_(avec un sourire d’excuse)_

…pardon. Qui ça ?

** SURVEILLANTE **

Un jeune homme. Pas très grand, cheveux  châtain, yeux clairs.

_Les pupilles d’ELIOTT s’écarquillent légèrement avant de réaliser qu’il a toutes les chances d’entendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Il adresse un signe de tête à la surveillante._

** ELIOTT **

Merci.

_Avec autant d’impatience que d’appréhension, ELIOTT sort du bâtiment devant lequel quelqu’un l’attend effectivement._

** ELIOTT **

Basile ?

** BASILE **

Eliott !

_BASILE a entre les doigts les dernières bouchées de ce qui semblait être un sandwich kebab dégoulinant de gras. Il enfourne rapidement tout ce qu’il a dans la main dans sa bouche et salue ELIOTT d’un mi-check mi-accolade avec un enthousiasme aux relents de friture. ELIOTT a dû mal à faire preuve de la même énergie en retour._

**ELIOTT**  
_(légèrement inquiet et sur la défensive)_

Il s’est passé un truc ? C’est Lucas ?

** BASILE **

Quoi ? Non, Lucas n’était même pas en cours  aujourd’hui.

_La réponse et le ton léger de BASILE ne rassurent pas vraiment ELIOTT._

** ELIOTT **

Pourquoi ?

** BASILE **

J’sais pas, il a juste texté Yann pour lui  dire qu’il allait bien mais qu’il viendrait  pas.

_ELIOTT hoche la tête. Il y a un moment de silence incertain._

** ELIOTT **

Tu… Tu voulais un truc ?

** BASILE **

Bah savoir comment tu allais mec, je t’ai pas  vu depuis un moment !

** ELIOTT **

Je, je… Ça va.

** BASILE **

T’es pas du tout convaincant mon pote, c’est  terrible. Allez viens, mon petit doigt me dit  que t’as bien besoin de chiller un peu avec  tonton Basile.

_BASILE fait une tentative pour passer un bras autour des épaules d’ELIOTT, se rend compte de la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se retrouve à cause de leur différence de taille et décide finalement de poser une main sur ses hanches._

** BASILE **

Voilà, t’as qu’à prétendre que je suis Lucas.

_ELIOTT regarde la main de BASILE puis BASILE lui-même et secoue la tête en pinçant les lèvres pour retenir un sourire._

** BASILE **

Rah c’est une trahison par les cheveux, c’est  ça ? Je savais que j’aurais dû me les, comment elles appellent ça les meufs déjà ? Me  les RAIDIR avec le truc de Daphné là. 

_Ils s’éloignent ensemble dans la rue en marchant bras dessus, bras dessous._


	6. VENDREDI (22:16) - Tu lui manques

**VENDREDI (22:16) - TU LUI MANQUES** ****

**SÉQUENCE 7 — EXT. RUE/INT. IMMEUBLE DE LA COLOC — NUIT**

_ELIOTT fait les cent pas au pied de l’immeuble de LUCAS. Un aller-retour, un autre, encore un autre… Il prend une grande inspiration et se décide finalement à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il se dirige rapidement vers la cage d’escaliers qu’il monte quatre à quatre, trop nerveux pour attendre l’ascenseur. Il effleure ses clefs au fond de sa poche mais se décide à sonner. La porte s’ouvre après quelques secondes. MIKA a l’air surpris de le voir._

** ELIOTT **

Salut Mika. Lucas est là ?

** MIKA **

Nope… Tu veux entrer ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(secouant la tête)_

Tu saurais pas où il est par hasard ?

** MIKA **

Désolé petit chat, je l’ai pas vu de la  journée.

**SÉQUENCE 8 — EXT. RUE — NUIT**

_Une ellipse amène ELIOTT devant chez YANN. On le voit sonner à la porte, YANN l’ouvrir et secouer la tête pour répondre à ELIOTT.Ce dernier sort son téléphone en repartant, déterre une conversation de groupe qui n’a pas été utilisée depuis des mois sur laquelle se trouve une bonne partie des amis de LUCAS._

**ELIOTT : Quelqu’un sait où est Lucas ?**

_En quelques secondes, cinq messages s’affichent._

**IMANE : Non, désolée. Sofiane ne sait pas non plus mais il dit qu’il t’enverra un message bientôt pour que vous vous captiez. Il ajoute que tu lui manques, parce que c’est un softie.** ****

**BASILE : Sofiane le softie. Softiane.**

**IMANE : Ferme-la Basile.**

**BASILE : Mais @ELIOTT, tu l’as toujours pas trouvé ??**

**EMMA : Pas vu non plus, déso…**

_ELIOTT verrouille et range son téléphone sans répondre. Il passe devant une bouche de métro, décide de s’y engouffrer et disparaît à l’intérieur._

**SÉQUENCE 9 — EXT. SENTIER DE LA PETITE CEINTURE — NUIT**

_Une demi-heure plus tard, ELIOTT arrive devant la grille de La Petite Ceinture. Il la pousse, remonte le chemin jusqu’au tunnel._

** ELIOTT **

Lucas ?

_ELIOTT ressort son téléphone, allume le flash et balaye l’espace autour de lui. Il n’y a personne. Sans trop y croire, il parcourt rapidement les notifications de la conversation de groupe. Après deux messages de MANON et DAPHNÉ affirmant qu’elles ne savent pas non plus où est LUCAS, la conversation a rapidement dérivé sur d’autres sujets. Basculant sur sa conversation avec LUCAS, ELIOTT écrit._

**De ELIOTT à LUCAS : Je comprends si t’es pas encore prêt à me voir mais je suis un peu inquiet là… Tu peux juste me dire que tu vas bien quand tu liras ce message ? Je demanderai rien de plus, promis.**

_ELIOTT regarde le message pendant un moment sans que rien n’indique que LUCAS ne l’ait ouvert._


	7. VENDREDI (23:49) - Demain

**VENDREDI (23:49) - DEMAIN**

**SÉQUENCE 10 — INT. CAGE D’ESCALIER/ENTRÉE/SALON — APT. DEMAURY — NUIT**

_ELIOTT remonte lentement les escaliers de son immeuble. Dans sa main, l’écran de son téléphone est toujours allumé sur son dernier message envoyé à LUCAS, resté sans réponse. Tristesse et inquiétude se livrent une lutte féroce derrière ses pupilles alors qu’il ouvre la porte d’entrée, entre dans l’appartement._

_En posant ses clefs, le regard d’ELIOTT tombe sur des documents provenant des réunions Alcooliques Anonymes. Il a un petit sourire en s’apercevant qu’ils sont datés du jour. Une mélodie très douce, jouée à touches à peine effleurées, s’élève de la porte ouverte du salon._

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9WuiM8nW4o_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9WuiM8nW4o)

_Sa MÈRE est au piano. L’attention de son PÈRE, assis sur le canapé, passe du livre ouvert dans l’une de ses mains à la tablette posée sur ses genoux avant de faire le chemin inverse quelques secondes plus tard. ELIOTT fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qu’il est en train de faire mais la referme sans rien dire. Son PÈRE le remarque et lève les yeux._

** PÈRE **

Tu n’rentres que maintenant ? Tu sors d’où ?

** ELIOTT **

Je cherchais Lucas.

_Dans un enchainement très similaire à celui de son fils quelques secondes plus tôt, le PÈRE fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Il réprime un sourire avant de changer d’idée._

** PÈRE **

…et tu l’as trouvé ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(si rapidement qu’il en oublie de répondre_ _la question)_

J’te jure j’ai été partout, chez lui, chez  son meilleur pote, dans nos coins à nous, il  est nul part. Papa, j’sais plus quoi faire  en vrai ! Ses colocs savent pas où il est et  il répond pas à mes messages, je sais pas où  il est, je sais même pas s’il va bien, je…

_Pendant qu’ELIOTT parle, sa MÈRE arrête de jouer et échange un regard avec son PÈRE qui s’est levé pour se rapprocher d’ELIOTT._

** MÈRE **

Eliott, Lucas est…

**PÈRE**  
_(par-dessus la voix de sa femme, en prenant son fils dans ses bras)_

Je suis sûr qu’il va très bien, t’inquiète pas.  Va dormir un peu, t’as l’air épuisé. Tu parleras  à Lucas demain.

_ELIOTT hoche la tête dans les bras de son PÈRE. Sa MÈRE s’approche pour lui embrasser les cheveux._

** MÈRE **

Ça va aller Eliott, c’est promis.

** [GÉNÉRIQUE] **

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
